The Necklace
by starsweetie
Summary: When Zoe buys an ancient japanese necklace, weird things start happening... including switching Koji and Zoe's bodies! (yes i know its a bit cliche but i couldnt resist the oppertunity for some good Kozuminess!
1. The Fair

The Necklace  
  
When Zoë buys an ancient Japanese necklace, weird things start happening. Including switching Zoë and Koji's bodies!  
  
Wow its been a while since I've written anything on account of my computer being totally stupid and me having no internet since January. Actually I still don't have internet and my computer is STILL really stupid but I just use my stupid computer to write the stories, I save 'em on a floppy, and then when my dads not home go over to his NOT STUPID computer and upload all this crap. Well any who this story is written by the Michelle side of the starsweetie account but if Madel ever sees this and has some ideas then she is more than welcome to come up with some ideas! Hint hint Madel hint hint! Haha... well I hope u like my story. Though I know it is quite a bit cliché I just couldn't resist. ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own digimon, these characters, or any of that great stuff. I only own the plot and the lady with the abnormally huge mole.  
  
"" speaking ' ' thoughts  
  
Chapter 1-The Fair  
  
The six frontier kids chilled at their usual hangout, which was under an old cherry blossom tree in the park.  
  
"Man, am I bored!" whined Takuya.  
  
"Heh... it's spring break, Takuya. What do you expect?" said Kouichi.  
  
"I know one thing; all during school I couldn't wait to get out and now that I'm finally out I'm about ready to beg to go back in!" said Tommy.  
  
"Got that right!" said J.P.  
  
"Hm... now there's something..." mumbled Zoë.  
  
"What's something?" asked Koji.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I was just looking through this magazine. It says there's supposed to be some sort of fair today." She replied.  
  
"A fair? When and where?" asked Takuya.  
  
"It says it starts at 5:00 and hm... let's see where it's at" replied Zoë while skimming through her article, "Ah! Found it! It says it's right... HERE?!"  
  
"What do you mean here?" asked Takuya.  
  
"Here as in here, in the park!" said Zoë, "Well that's convenient! You guys wanna meet back here in about an hour?"  
  
"Yup!" they all said in unison.  
  
"Well then it's settled. We'll all meet back here in an hour! See you later guys!"  
  
They all said their goodbyes and went off on their ways to get ready for the fair.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
ZOE POV  
  
"I'm going to the fair now, Mom!"  
  
"OK, honey. Have fun!"  
  
I grabbed my hat and wallet and walked through the door, closing it behind me and locking it. As I walked to the park I put my hat on, stuffed my wallet into my pocket and checked my watch. '4:54?! OH JEEZ IM GONNA BE LATE MEETING THE GUYS!!' After those last few thoughts I kicked it into high gear and ran there. I approached the old tree and found the others waiting there.  
  
REGULAR POV  
  
"Sorry guys! I hope you weren't waiting for too long!" said Zoë with her hands on her knees, panting.  
  
"Not at all! Actually we all just got here!" said Kouichi.  
  
"Well that's a relief. Let's go have some fun!" shouted Zoë.  
  
They all started towards the part of the park that held that fair.  
  
"Hey Zoë, wanna go with me?" asked J.P.  
  
"Why? So you can go stuff yourself with cotton candy and popcorn and then throw it up on me on a ferris wheel or something? No, thank you."  
  
"I think the ferris wheel sits three people. We can have Takuya sit on the other side of me and I can puke that way!"  
  
"HEY!! If Zoë doesn't like getting puked on then what makes you think I do?!" Yelled Takuya.  
  
"Who asked you, Takuya?"  
  
"WHO ASKED ME?! YOU'RE TRYING TO MAKE ME INTO YOUR OWN PERSONAL THROW UP BUCKET!!!"  
  
And this proceeded into a fight between Takuya and J.P. The remaining four just sat and watched them argue with a bunch of sweat drops.  
  
"Um, Zoë why are they arguing about throwing up?" asked Tommy.  
  
"Beats me. I'm not with those lunatics!" said Zoë as she started walking away.  
  
"Nope! Who knows those two idiots back there?! HA HA HA. Why would we hang out with such losers!" Tommy, Koji, and Kouichi yelled following suit and slowly walking away towards Zoë's direction.  
  
"Well, what do you guys wanna do?" asked Zoë.  
  
"Doesn't matter to me as long as we get away from those two numbskulls. You can hear them yelling miles away and I think people are getting suspicious of us knowing them." Said Koji.  
  
"Ditto," said Kouichi.  
  
"Ooh! What about those booths over there?" said Tommy, pointing to many little booths each selling their products.  
  
"Sounds good to me! What about you guys?" asked Zoë.  
  
"Whatever just keep moving. I think they're getting louder," Said Kouichi.  
  
As they made their way to the booths they all split up looking at different things. Tommy was at a booth for video games, Koji at a booth with many instruments, Kouichi at a book booth, and Zoë at a jewelry booth.  
  
"Wow, these are beautiful!" said Zoë in delight, "How much for this one?" she asked pointing to a necklace made of jade (A/N is jade from Japan or china? I'm Filipino so I really don't know. Oh well sorry for the inconvenience. I will get back to the story now.)  
  
"You are sure you want that one?" asked the old lady in charge of the booth who had an abnormal sized mole.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"12 dollars (A/N again I am a Filipino from the U.S. and have never been to Japan so I don't know how to calculate yen [they use yen right?]. Therefore I am using dollars)."  
  
Zoë handed her the money, took the necklace and walked over to where Koji was.  
  
"I didn't know you were into music." Said Zoë coming from behind him.  
  
"Um yeah... nice necklace," he replied.  
  
"Thanks. I bought it just now. Are you going to get any—AHHH!!"  
  
A black cat had just ran by her, causing her to trip, though she caught herself on a tall mirror from the mirror booth next door to the instrument booth.  
  
"Phew!" she sighed a sigh of relief, letting go of the mirror. BIG MISTAKE! It came crashing down shattering into a million pieces. This caused Zoë to jump backward into Koji in which they both stumbled and fell through a latter from the latter booth on the other side of the instrument booth. "Sorry Koji! I guess today's just not my day!" she said, getting up and lending him a hand.  
  
"It's alright," he said grasping onto Zoë's hand.  
  
"Oh, no! The mirror! The owner of the booth is NOT gonna be happy," Zoë said starting to panic.  
  
"Oh jeez!"  
  
"What do we do?!"  
  
"RUN!!"  
  
"Which way?!"  
  
"THAT WAY!" they both said in unison pointing that the opposite directions. "OK THAT WAY!" they said again but pointing the other ways, except this time they didn't catch what each other said resulting in both of them turning around starting to run and ramming right into each other knocking them both unconscious.  
  
(A/N in case you got confused in that last paragraph here's a diagram...  
  
First time they said "THAT WAY!" Koji pointed Zoë pointed   
  
Second time they said "THAT WAY!" Koji pointed Zoë pointed   
  
Recap: k z  
k z  
  
Thus resulting in them both being idiots and knocking into each other and being unconscious.)  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Well people, that would be the end of my first chapter. I hope u all liked!! Please R&R!!


	2. Wakeup Surprise

Disclaimer: Do not own digimon, do not own characters, do not own anything!!! ROAR!

Oh and also, i previewed my first chapter and found that my little explanations at the bottom of the page didnt come out the way i wanted it to so imma put it here instead... hoping perhaps that itll work here...

First time they said THAT WAY!!:

koji- Zoe-

second time they said THAT WAY!!:

koji- Zoe-  
  
Chapter 2- Wakeup Surprise  
  
ZOE POV  
  
'Oh, my head! Jeez, what'd I do? Collide into a brick wall? Wait, no, that's not possible; there aren't any brick walls at the park... I must've collided into J.P. or something.'  
  
I opened my eyes and sat up. I appeared to be in some room.  
  
'What the?! Where am I?'  
  
I saw a door in the corner of the room that looked like it lead to a bathroom. I walked over to the room and decided to wash my face. Perhaps I'm in my room and I'm just seeing things. Man, do I hate being groggy in the morning. I splashed some cold water on my face and looked up at the mirror. I jumped at what I saw, then laughed.  
  
'Heh, why am I so jumpy? It was just Koji... wait a sec! KOJI?!'  
  
I looked at the mirror again.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
"Koji, why are you screaming?! Some people are trying to sleep, you know," Kouichi complained while barging into the bathroom.  
  
"KOUICHI HELP ME!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON, BUT SOMEHOW I'M KOJI!!!!!!" I said panicking and grabbing onto Kouichi's shirt.  
  
"Huh? Haven't you always been Koji?" asked Kouichi with a lost, confused look on his face.  
  
I let go of Kouichi's shirt and started pacing, "OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD WHAT DO I DO?!?! Wait a sec..." I said stopping in my tracks, "If I'm Koji, then where's... OH NO!!!"  
  
"What?" asked Kouichi, apparently still confused.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Meanwhile at the Orimoto residence...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
(A/N I bet you all can figure out what happened here!)  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Back to Zoe and Kouichi...  
  
"This is just GREAT!!" said Zoe sarcastically, "I gotta call Koji! Then again, I don't have Koji's number! Wait, I'm Koji! So, I have to call me!!"  
  
"Koji, are you feeling alright? I mean you did hit Zoe really hard when you two collided into each other!"  
  
"Kouichi, don't you get it?! It's me, Zoe!!"  
  
Then, Kouichi broke out into hysterical laughter.  
  
ZOE POV  
  
'My god I never knew Kouichi could be this stupid!'  
  
"Kouichi, get off the floor and listen to me!! I'm not kidding!!"  
  
"Aw man! Koji, I never knew you could be so funny!"  
  
"IM NOT KOJI, KOUICHI!!!"  
  
'That's it! I'm about ready to strangle him! No, I need help first... I'll strangle him later.'  
  
"Alright then, let's just say you ARE Zoe. Prove it!"  
  
I sighed. "That time you and Koji had that party, I walked into the kitchen and you accidently grinded up Koji's bandana in the blender and you told him it fell off the table and the dog tore it up."  
  
"Whoa! How'd you know about that?! Only Zoe saw that... No way!! ZOE?!"  
  
"Finally you believe me!! Kouichi, I need to use your phone. We need to contact Koji!"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ooh!! What will happen next? R&R!! Hope you enjoyed!!


	3. Phone Sessions With the Body Switchers

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon but whoever does it one lucky dude.  
  
Chapter 3-Phone Sessions With the Body Switchers (and their mom [one's real mom and the others mom due to him being in her real daughter's body])  
  
RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!  
  
Mrs. Orimoto: Hello?  
  
Zoe: Hi, Mo-- Mrs. Orimoto. May I please speak to um... Zoe?  
  
Mrs. Orimoto: May I ask who this is?  
  
Zoe: It's Zo—oooow!!  
  
At this point Kouichi had kicked Zoe on account of she was supposed to be Koji and she almost blew her cover.  
  
Mrs. Orimoto: Are you alright dear?  
  
Zoe: Peachy... (Zoe had then given Kouichi her evil glare, but this time it was scarier because of her being in Koji's body) Oh, um, this is Koji.  
  
Mrs. Orimoto: Just one second dear. ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! (rustling in the background)  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Orimoto restidence...  
  
Then Koji (in Zoe's body) had run into the room after Mrs. Orimoto had yelled "ZOE!!!" about a million times (don't you think it would be hard to pay attention to a name that wasn't yours?), "Yeah, um Mom?"  
  
Mrs. Orimoto had handed the phone over to Koji. "It's for you."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Your friend, hm... what did he say his name was?"  
  
KOJI POV  
  
'Please let her say Koji, please let her say Koji, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LET HER SAY KOJI'  
  
"Ah yes! It was Koji!" she said with a triumphant look on her face.  
  
'GOOD LORD THANK YOU!!'  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Koji: Hello?  
  
Zoe: KOJI!!  
  
Koji: Zoe, what's going on here?! Why am I in YOUR body?!  
  
Zoe: I could ask you the same question!  
  
Koji: How the heck could this have happened?! I didn't even know things like this happened!!  
  
Zoe: Let's see... What happened yesterday?  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Flashback  
  
"Wow, these are beautiful!" said Zoë in delight, "How much for this one?" she asked pointing to a necklace made of jade  
  
"You are sure you want that one?" asked the old lady in charge of the booth who had an abnormal sized mole.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"12 dollars  
  
Zoë handed her the money, took the necklace and walked over to where Koji was.  
  
"I didn't know you were into music." Said Zoë coming from behind him.  
  
"Um yeah... nice necklace," he replied.  
  
"Thanks. I bought it just now. Are you going to get any—AHHH!!"  
  
Then, the black cat ran bay, Zoe stumbled and caught herself on the mirror, let go of the mirror, the mirror fell and broke, Zoe jumped back, collided into Koji and they both fell through a ladder.  
  
"Oh, no! The mirror! The owner of the booth is NOT gonna be happy," Zoë said starting to panic.  
  
"Oh jeez!"  
  
"What do we do?!"  
  
"RUN!!"  
  
"Which way?!"  
  
"THAT WAY!" they both said in unison pointing that the opposite directions. "OK THAT WAY!" they said again but pointing the other ways, except this time they didn't catch what each other said resulting in both of them turning around starting to run and ramming right into each other knocking them both unconscious.  
  
End Flashback ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Zoe: My necklace!! That lady tried to warn me! She asked me if I was sure I wanted that one. Everything was fine until I bought it. Didn't you notice that all those things that happened to me were bad luck superstitions?  
  
Koji: Do you still have the necklace? Maybe it can change us back.  
  
Zoe: you should know! You're in my body!  
  
Koji: Yeah, it's on your neck.  
  
Zoe: Look, just bring the necklace and we'll meet up at the park.  
  
Koji: What about the others? Should they know about this?  
  
Zoe: NO!! I had one hell of a hard time trying to get your idiot brother to believe me. I don't want to have to explain it to three other people.  
  
Kouichi (in the background of Zoe's end): Hey I heard that! I'm right here you know!  
  
Koji: Ok. I'll see you in a bit.  
  
Zoe: Bye.  
  
Koji: Bye.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: R&R PEOPLE!! R&R!! spanx!! 


	4. Meetings Under the Old Tree

Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I do NOT own digimon!! And whoever the dude is that does I wish I could switch bodies with them.  
  
Chapter 4-Meetings under the old tree  
  
"Man, where's Koji?" asked Kouichi, losing his patience.  
  
Just then, Koji came running to the tree.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Zoe.  
  
"How can you stand running in a skirt?! No wait... how can you stand WEARING a skirt?!"  
  
"You were late because my skirt was hassling you?" questioned Zoë.  
  
"No, your skirt was annoying me... your MOM was hassling me."  
  
"My mom? What's my mom got to do with this?"  
  
"Your mom kept questioning me about where I was going with this 'so called' Koji. She kept asking me if I was going on a date or something."  
  
"Yep, that would be my mom alright. Just because I choose to hang around with boys she automatically starts thinking up weird thoughts and..."  
  
"Yeah, anyways..." interrupted Kouichi.  
  
"Did you bring the necklace?" asked Zoe.  
  
"Yeah, but how the heck is it going to change us back?" asked Koji.  
  
"I have an idea," said Kouichi.  
  
"Yeah, what?" asked Koji.  
  
"Well, Zoe was wearing the necklace when you two rammed right into each other and knocked each other unconscious. Maybe it'll work in reverse," explained Kouichi.  
  
(A/N yes I copied freaky Friday. So sue me! Wait no, don't do that. That's kind of the reason I put up this disclaimer... SO I DON'T GET SUED!! Hehe... any ways I do not own freaky Friday or their concepts of achieving complete and total stupidity.)  
  
"That's a good idea, but which me wears the necklace? My body or my brain?" asked Zoe.  
  
"Good question," said Koji, thinking, "It should probably be you, considering that's the real you."  
  
"Ok, so all I do is put the necklace on and then Koji and I run into each other?" asked Zoe.  
  
"Exactly," said Kouichi.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Koji and Zoe were quite a couple feet away from each other getting ready for Kouichi's "great plan."  
  
"Kouichi, are you sure this is right? I'm starting to have second thoughts about this." Said Zoe getting a bit nervous.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll work!" said Kouichi reassuringly.  
  
"Can we get on with this already? I'd like to get out of this stupid body!" said Koji getting impatient.  
  
"What'd you say about my body?! You know, yours isn't exactly happy happy fru fru land either!!"  
  
"Yeah, well yours sure is and it's really starting to scare the crap outta me... Not to mention your room... PINK AND FLOWERS?!"  
  
"Why, you...!!!"  
  
"Zoe, you can kill Koji later. Let's get this over with. Ok, when I count to 3, you both start running. 1... 2... 3!!" said Kouichi.  
  
Koji and Zoe both closed their eyes and ran as fast as they could and...  
  
BAM!!!!!!!  
  
"ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..." said Zoe holding her head in her hands, laying on the floor.  
  
"KOUICHI!!!!! Ow, THAT ow WAS ow THE ow STUPIDEST ow THING ow I ow HAVE ow EVER ow DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Koji screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Heh heh heh... I see my plan didn't work... wanna try it again?" Kouichi said with a smile.  
  
"NO!!" Zoe and Koji yelled in unison.  
  
Just then, Takuya saw them all under the tree and ran up to them.  
  
"Hey guys! What's up? Or rather, why is Zoe on the ground wailing and Koji is yelling at Kouichi?"  
  
"Long story made into short—"Kouichi began to say before Zoe and Koji's hands found their way onto his mouth.  
  
"Nothing!!" said Zoe.  
  
"Maybe we should just tell him," Koji said to Zoe.  
  
"NO!! I refuse to tell anyone! Kouichi almost spilled the beans right now! Before long EVERYONE will know! I have a reputation!" replied Zoe.  
  
"mphrmhmmuuumm!!" was all Kouichi could say behind the two's hands.  
  
Takuya just looked at the three in complete confusion. He was definitely getting suspicious, especially to the fact that Koji suddenly has a reputation, not only that, but cares about it (A/N Zoe said that remember? But, she's in Koji's body in case you all forgot) "Um, I'm right here you know. Something's up. SPILL IT."  
  
"It's nothing Takuya!" said Koji.  
  
"Ooooh! I get it! Man are you guys bad at hiding secrets. You guys are obviously..."  
  
"Alright, alright! You caught us, it's all true!!" Zoe confessed.  
  
"...DATING!!" finished Takuya.  
  
"WHAT?!" Koji and Zoe said together.  
  
"You two are obviously dating and don't want anyone to know!" said Takuya.  
  
"Wait, you have the wrong idea, we're not—"Koji began but was soon shut up by Zoe's other hand.  
  
"Yeah, your right. Good eye, Takuya," Said Zoe.  
  
"HE'S WHAT?!" yelled Koji in shock.  
  
"Play along! It's better than him knowing we've switched bodies! He'll think we've gone insane!" Zoe whispered.  
  
"Fine, but if this blows up in our faces, in which I'm pretty sure it will, I'm blaming this all on you!" Koji whispered back.  
  
"Well, I gotta get going, guys. Soccer! Don't do anything I wouldn't!" Takuya then ran off snickering to himself.  
  
awkward silence   
  
"oo uo ays ind ettinph er ands off ay outh?" said Kouichi, breaking the silence. (A/N translation: do you guys mind getting your hends off my mouth?) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Please R&R!! tell me what you liked, what you didn't, what I need in the story, whatever! SPANX! 


	5. Dating and Getting to Know Me Err BE me

Disclaimer: digimon are not mine. I do not own them. I never did own them. And I never will own them.  
  
Chapter 5-Dating and Getting to Know Me (err... BE me)  
  
Back at Koji and Kouichi's house...  
  
"You just HAD to say we were dating didn't you?!" yelled Koji.  
  
"Do you want to be locked up in a padded room wearing a straight jacket with a rubber ducky in the corner?!" Zoe yelled back.  
  
"You're exaggerating!! If we told Takuya, he wouldn't have sent us to an insane asylum! And anyways, this will NEVER work!"  
  
"Sure it will! Takuya thought we were dating and he was completely wrong. The plan worked before we even had the plan!"  
  
"Let me be the one to remind you that Takuya is wrong 99.99% of the time!! How will we know if we'll be able fool the others... not to mention your mom. She kinda gives me the creeps."  
  
"Well, the only way we'll be able to make this work is by getting to know each other better. Not only to fool everyone into thinking we're dating, but to fool everyone into thinking we're each other too."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. So, where do we start?"  
  
"We can start by teaching you proper hair care! Look at my hair! What'd you do? Brush it with a porcupine?" Zoe complained, looking at how messy her hair looked.  
  
"All I can say is, how can you stand having this much hair..."  
  
"You know, you have this much hair too?"  
  
"... in your face." Koji finished.  
  
"So, put it up!"  
  
"I tried that already! It looked like my hair when I did it."  
  
"Oi, we have a long way to go."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: MANY, MANY Hours later...  
  
"Ok, so we've pretty much got everything down on being each other," said Zoe happily.  
  
"Finally!!" said Koji, thankfully.  
  
"Ok, rules for the whole dating thing..." Zoe began.  
  
"No touchy, feely, kissy kissy, goo goo crap ok?" Koji interrupted.  
  
"You took the words right out of my mouth," Zoe muttered in monotone.  
  
"All else I'd like to say is no touching," said Koji.  
  
"Well, we do have to be convincing... the only thing that goes on is holding hands. Any other ideas and I hit you."  
  
"Fine by me, but the holding hands thing is strictly for convincing the others. NOTHING MORE," said Koji.  
  
"No duh," Zoe said as she looked around the room and focused her sights on the clock behind Koji, "Oh crap! It's almost 7!! I gotta go!!"  
  
"Zoe wait!" Koji started, but was too late because she was already out the door.  
  
Then, the door opened again with her walking back in. "You know what I realized? You're the one who should be leaving! Man, this is weird. Maybe you should just tell my mom that you're spending the night here. Then, you can at least stay in your own house. I'll sleep on the floor. I prefer there than a bed anyways. It's much more comfortable to me." Zoe said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, um... ok?" was all Koji could say. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Koji lay in his bed awake in the middle of the night. He couldn't sleep even if the world were coming to an end and dieing in your sleep is the best option.  
  
KOJI POV  
  
'Man, has it been a long day,' Koji thought to himself. He rolled over on his side and looked below him to see Zoe lying on the floor sound asleep. 'This is so weird. Seeing myself laying there. If I didn't know any better I'd have sworn I was in the astral plane or something. Well, then again I do know better and I am not in the astral plane, I'm a kid stuck in his friend's body and vice versa. Whoever sold that necklace to Zoe knowing it's powers and probably knew this was gonna happen has a sick, twisted, and demented soul. I mean look at me! I'm a guy in a girl's body for crying out loud! Well, it's not all that bad. I mean, it's not like she's an old hag or anything. Come to think of it, Zoe's actually really pretty... kinda cute when she smiles... Whoa! What the heck am I thinking?! Get it together, Minamoto! I think I'm losing it. Must get some rest. This is gonna be one hell of a long summer. Goodnight... wait a sec, now I'm talking to myself?! Jeez, maybe Zoe's right: I do need to go to an insane asylum. First of all I'm trapped in her body, second I thought she looked cute, and third I'm talking to myself! I need some sleep!! No more awkward thoughs, I'm going straight to bed without anymore thoughts. Goodnight!'  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: HEHE!! I hope you enjoyed that chapter!! Much kouzuminess in Koji's thoughts!! Hehe... Please R&R!! 


	6. What Crazy Things Love Can Do

First and foremost I would just like to say THANK YOU SO SO SO SOOOOOOOO MUCH everyone for reading my fic in the least and then reviewing!! I got great reviews, though not many, each one meant lots to me! Well keep reading and reviewing and ill keep writing! You guys keep me goin so yeah! Hope you all like this chapter! ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. 'nuff said now lets get on with the story!  
  
Chapter 6-What Crazy Things Love Can Do  
  
Koji yawned and sat up in his bed, still half asleep.  
  
"Good morning, sleepy head!" came a cheery voice from none other than Zoe as she handed him a tray of assorted breakfast food.  
  
"Huh? What's this?" asked Koji, quite confused.  
  
"Breakfast, silly! I figured that since I'm in your body and your house and supposedly the 'host' that I'd be a good one! Plus, we have a long day ahead of us!  
  
"Oh, well... uh, thanks. What do you mean we have a long day ahead of us?" Koji asked while picking up a piece of toast and sticking it in his mouth.  
  
"Well, while you were asleep, the guys called and they said they wanted to hang out today!"  
  
"Oh, I see..." Koji said putting down a bitten piece of toast.  
  
"What's up, Koji? You seem kinda down and out about this," Zoe said with a concerned look upon her face.  
  
"It's just this whole dating thing. I can't even get a real relationship going, let alone pretending to have one. I mean, how am I supposed to pretend to do something I don't have even the slightest clue about?"  
  
"Aw, Koji... there's no right or wrong way to have a relationship. Just be yourself! Well, actually just be myself, but you get my point right? And anyways this is just pretending, meaning it's all an act. If anything, it's loads easier to pretend than to have a real relationship! The dating part should just come naturally. Just concentrate on being me and I'll do the same."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
"Of course I'm right! Now, don't just sit there! Eat so you can hurry up and get dressed and we can go meet the guys!"  
  
"Oh, uh yeah! Hey, Zoe?" Koji asked just as she was about to leave the room to check on Kouichi.  
  
"Yeah, Koji?" Zoe said with what looked like she was hoping for something.  
  
"Um... do you think I could wear pants? Your skirt kind of kills me!"  
  
"Oh," Zoe said with a bit of a disappointed look in her eyes, though she quickly covered it up, "Of course!" and she was about to walk out the door again.  
  
"And Zoe?" Koji interrupted Kouichi's visit from Zoe, yet again.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks, you know? For all the advice. It's not exactly the easiest thing for me to be stuck in your body and have to get close to someone. Even though you're in the same position as me, you still remain optimistic about everything."  
  
All Zoe could do was smile her sweet smile and left to go check on Koji's lazy twin.  
  
KOJI POV  
  
'Man, that smile gets to me every time. Even though it looks like I'm smiling, you can see her sweet smile glow. Great! I'm not falling for her am I? That's not possible. She's just so annoying and she just... UGH! Who am I kidding? I'm falling for her alright. Like a mouse lured in a trap by cheese, I'm falling for her. I mean, if most people were in this predicament, they would probably only see themselves smiling back. But, I see Zoe smiling at me. Hm, love is confusing. Better get ready before she comes back and turns into Sergeant Major Orimoto.'  
  
Yeah, I know this was kinda short. But I was having serious writers block. Well, rather deciding whether or not to make my ideas one big chapter or two. If you're reading this then as you can see, I've decided to make it two chapters! Anywho that's all besides the point. How was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it a cow? WHAT?! Please R &R! 


	7. Alarm Clocks Make People Get Closer?

Ok I have gotten so many reviews since the last chapter and the least I could do to give back is fill your requests!! Well, rather a request (not plural), but whatever. Well, I would just like to give a shout out to Kiwi, Sakura2387, Tiyamoto Girl, and CrAzY- SiLLy- Me, and all the other awesome reviewers who didn't sign in!!  
  
Kiwi- Thanks for all the great pointers! You've broadened my idea for the fic and so imma say spanx SOOOO much to u!! Plus, I've never really given shoutouts before, an u get the honor of my first!! =D  
  
Sakura2387- I'm SOOOO excited that u liked the fic so much that ur gonna make a manga of it!! I can't wait to see the end results!! Plz send it to me when ur done!! Hit me up on my email:   
  
Tiyamoto Girl- I'd luv to read ur story with the same plot! Perhaps u'll give me some inspiration? Who knows? Well, hope that's goin great for u!!  
  
CrAzY- SiLLy- Me- I would just like to say that I LUV all ur fics!! They r SOOOO awesome!! Hehe. And also spanx for keeping up with my updates! I can tell, since u've reviewed a couple of times! FLIP PRIDE FOREVER!!  
  
Well those are all my shoutouts for now! Spanx SO SO SOOOOOOOO much guys!! U keep me goin on my fic! I think thas enough of my ooshie gooshie moments, LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY, SHALL WE?!  
  
Disclaimer: do not own digimon.  
  
Chapter 7-Alarm Clocks Make People Get Closer?  
  
"Kouichi, you ready to go?" Zoe said as she entered his room, then stopped and sweatdropped. He was still asleep, snoring loudly with a giant snot bubble and blankets all over the place. 'Of course you're not. I forgot... you could sleep through the next ice age and never know.' Zoe thought, getting a bit annoyed. Then she decided to walk over to his bed and wake him up. She kneeled down and shook him lightly. "Kouichi, get up! We gotta get going!"  
  
"DIE, EVIL SQUIRREL, DIE!!!!!!!" Kouichi shouted in his sleep.  
  
"Squirrel? Wha--?" was all poor Zoe could say before Kouichi smacked her with a pillow unconsciously. "OOF!!" She said laying on the ground cautiously getting up. "Jeez, I better think twice about having a sleepover." She decided to try another attempt at awakening him. She bent down once again, "Kouichi! Wake u--!!! AHH!!" she screamed, taking another blow.  
  
"DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kouichi yelled once more.  
  
"That's it! If it's a smack down he wants, then it's a smack down he gets!!" Zoe said to herself, getting up again. "KOUICHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Get u—AHA!! I finally got you!!" She said triumphantly as she caught the pillow in her hands this time. "Outta ammo, I see?!" She said leaning in towards him in victory. "Wacha gonna hit me with now, coma boy? What now? Huh? Huh? Huu--- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zoe screamed much louder this time on account of this time Kouichi reached to the sidetable of his bed and bashed his alarm clock into Zoe's head.  
  
"Ok, I think I prefer him to sleep through the next ice age." Zoe said laying on the ground in pain.  
  
"Hit you with the alarm clock, eh?" came a voice from the door. Zoe looked up and saw Koji standing there smirking.  
  
"What are you smirking at? That hurt!" Zoe said getting up, putting a hand on her head.  
  
"Heh, watch and learn," Koji said, walking over to Kouichi, "Yo Kouichi! WAKE UP!!" then, a pillow went flying, Koji dodged it. An alarm clock came at his head, he ducked. "Stop having your stupid, demented squirrel nightmares and WAKE UP!!" Koji yelled. Nothing. "Alright, fine by me. But don't say I didn't warn you," he said, took in a deep breath, sighed, and punched him on the head.  
  
"AHH!!! SQUIRRELS!! THEY'RE OUT TO GET ME AND ALL I HAVE TO BEAT THEM WITH ARE PILLOWS AND ALARM CLOCKS!!" Kouichi yelled, sitting up in bed. He looked around and saw Koji's body standing there with a rather large bump on his head and Zoe's body standing there sweat dropping at what he had just yelled. "Oh, hey guys! What's up?" Kouichi said looking at the time. "Whoa, it's already 12:30! What is everyone standing around for? Shouldn't we be somewhere?" Kouichi said, starting to get up from his bed. He looked at the two and then, "Jeez Zoe! What's with that big red thing on your head? Koji's gonna feel that one when he gets back to normal," Kouichi said cluelessly. Zoe (in Koji's body) looked like she was about to attack him... and with much more than an alarm clock.  
  
"Kouichi, you ought to get ready. And, Zoe... lemme get you a bandage for that." Koji said breaking the awkward silence which was full of much tension. Koji left the room and Zoe followed, but first giving Kouichi a quick death glare and a growl.  
  
"Here's an ice pack. Just keep that on while I look for the bandages." Koji said, giving Zoe the ice.  
  
"Thanks, Koji!" she said happily though with a slight bit of pain in her voice.  
  
(A/N yeesh! Y don't u imagine getting clocked by a... well... CLOCK! Now that's gotta hurt. I, myself, have never been hit by anything more than your average everyday items that you EXPECT to come hurtling towards your head, but if and when I do, I'll let you guys know! If anyone out there has, I'd love to hear about it! Maybe even post it on the next chapter?)  
  
a couple minutes later...  
  
Koji and Zoe are in the bathroom with Zoe sitting on the counter where the sink is (so they can be eye level and he can put the bandage on).  
  
"You can take the ice off now." He said, unrolling the bandage cloth thingy (I forget what it's called!) She lowered her arm as Koji started to put the medical cloth and tape on. "There! Good as new!" Koji said when he was done. "Just watch out for the alarm next time you go in there," Koji said jokingly. They both laughed a bit, then stopped after a while. They stared into each others eyes deeply. Their faces got closer and closer, much closer than anyone had ever been to their faces except their parents. They both started to close their eyes. They got even closer and...

Am I being too evil? Oh well! At first I was gonna make this chapter much longer, but when I got to this part I couldn't resist a good cliff hanger!! MUAHAHAHA!!!! Well I'll try not to leave u guys hangin for too long... maybe. Read and review!!! Wacha think is gonna happen? Is it killing u? Man, do I luv suspense at times like these! "Wait! There she is!! GET HER!!" OMG!! ANGRY CLIFFY HATING READERS!! MUST RUN!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Candy and Ice cream, Alone for a bit, an...

Well, how did you guys like the last chapter? Hope I didn't leave you in too much distress over the cliff hanger. I, myself, hate them just as much as that lychee I ate earlier today(yuck!!). So, I decided to cut you guys some slack and hurry up and write the next chappy! ENJOY!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, you, son of a guns, who think I do!! Yeesh!  
  
Chapter 8-Candy and Ice cream, Alone for a bit, and a Mischievous Plan  
  
They stared into each others eyes deeply. Their faces got closer and closer, much closer than anyone had ever been to their faces except maybe their parents. They both started to close their eyes. They got even closer, their faces centimeters away. They could feel the warm breath of one another. Then...  
  
Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing  
  
They broke apart before anything happened. (A/N sorry everyone!! As much as we all would like to think they kiss, it's just not logical in the middle of the story. But we'll get there... eventually. What kind of authoress do you think I am? I may be cruel and evil, but I would never go against such a cute couple such as Kouzumi!!!) They were both blushing ten different shades of red. Zoe felt a light vabration in her pocket. She stuck her hand in the jacket pocket and found a cell phone.  
  
"It's your cell phone," she said handing it to him. Koji took it from her hand and answered.  
  
"Hello?" Koji said, wondering who it could be.  
  
"Koji, quit making out with Zoe in the bathroom so I can get my toothbrush!!" yelled Kouichi, who could be heard from both the phone and outside the bathroom door. This statement made Koji blush even harder.  
  
"We were NOT making out, Kouichi! I, uh, w-was giving her a-a band-aid!!" Koji said angrily hanging up and opening the door.  
  
"Uh huh, yeah. Sure you were," Kouichi said coolly, walking into the bathroom.  
  
"How would you know what we were doing anyways?" Koji asked.  
  
"Hello?! I was waiting outside for you two to get out, but you were too busy laughing and such when you could go do that elsewhere!"  
  
"We were just talking. What makes you come to the conclusion of us 'making out?'"  
  
"Well it kinda went silent for who knows how long. What else could you have been doing?"  
  
"I was concentrating on where exactly to put the band-aid!"  
  
"Koji, you are the world's worst liar. With a bump that huge, who needs to concentrate?" Kouichi started, pointing to the band-aid on Zoe's head.  
  
BAM!! Zoe had just punched Kouichi on the top of the head. "Hmph! If you haven't noticed, Kouichi... THIS BUMP IS ALL _YOUR_ FAULT!!!!!"  
  
"Ow!" was all Kouichi could say.  
  
The three walked to the park in complete silence. Kouichi was too far in front of the others to hear, so Koji decided to talk to Zoe.  
  
"Um, Zoe?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Um... what exactly happened back there? You know, in the bathroom?"  
  
"Uh, I, um... uh..." Zoe was blushing furiously, "I don't really know, Koji. Um... why don't we just forget all about that, ok? Just pretend it never happened?"  
  
"Yeah, it was probably nothing anyways..." Koji trailed off, deep within his thoughts.  
  
KOJI POV  
  
'Yeah, but in my mind I know it wasn't just 'nothing' I know exactly what was gonna happen. We were about to kiss... I was actually kind of hoping we would kiss. But, then even if we were to kiss, what would happen then? Would it still be pretend? I thought there were strict ground rules for our so- called 'dating.' Well, it's probably best to just put it all behind me. I mean, how could a girl like Zoe like me anyways? She probably was just gonna push me away. If anything, I was probably the one who jumped on her. Great! She probably thinks I'm a freak now!!'  
  
ZOE POV  
  
'Man! I thought for sure we were gonna kiss. I wonder what he thinks of me now. I was already the annoying freak, but now I'm the annoying freak who tried to kiss Koji Minamoto. Well, then again it's not like I'd ever have a chance with him. Not to mention, I'm kind of stuck in his body so some insane part of my mind tried to kiss myself! Ugh!! Why me?!'  
  
Then all of a sudden something happened to make Zoe lose her thoughts. She looked down to find Koji holding her hand. She looked up at him with a confused look upon her face. (A/N not to mention red, pink, whatever other colors come to ur face when ur blushing)  
  
'What is he doing? He's holding my hand? Well, not that I don't like it, but it's just...'  
  
"We're supposed to be 'dating' remember? You said we have to hold hands," he said looking at her.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Heh, must've forgotten," she said with a smile as they continued to walk on, hand in hand.  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
Meanwhile, Kouichi looked behind him at the corner of his eye. He had a sly grin as he thought to himself, "Heh, now I _know_ Koji didn't just do that to pretend. Though he's never admitted it, he's liked Zoe for as long as he's known her. I just know it.'  
  
"Hey guys!!" yelled Takuya approaching them. He grinned at the sight of the two holding hands. "and people say I don't know what goes on in the world around me. I knew you guys liked each other while we were in the digital world! It was so obvious! You guys should've gotten together sooner. You look good together!"  
  
The last comment made the two blush, yet again.

(A/N so much blushing in this chapter!! is it too much?)  
  
"Of course they do!" Kouichi said, only because it was the truth and it was much fun to poke at their 'relationship' when they were so vulnerable.  
  
"Where are the others?" Koji asked, shaking off what they had both just said.  
  
"Oh, Tommy and JP went to go get some ice cream," Takuya answered, "They should be coming back soon."  
  
And as if on cue, JP and Tommy walked up and said their hellos. JP slid up to who he thought was Zoe's side and said, "Want some ice cream my dumpling?" Koji was a bit freaked out by this and all he could say was "No," firmly.  
  
"Why ever not, my sweet pea?" JP said trying to sweet talk Koji, "I thought you liked ice—AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" JP screamed like a girl and gawked at the two as he looked down. "Wha—what is THAT?!"  
  
(A/N hahah!! Get it? Ice scream?! HAHA. Ok... lame joke, lets get back to the story.)  
  
"Here it comes," Zoe muttered quietly to Koji.  
  
"Whuh—why are y—you t—two holding ha—hands?!" JP asked infuriated.  
  
"They're dating, JP! Meaning Zoe's off limits!" Takuya said in his "buuuuuddy" tone.  
  
(A/N if you don't know what I'm talking about when I say his "buuuuuuddy" tone then it's whenever Takuya said buddy in the show. Have you ever noticed how funky that sounded? I was rolling on the floor laughing the first time I heard him say it. Especially when he says, "put it all together and wuddaya got?! The beach, baaaaaaaby!!!!!!" hahahah!!)  
  
"YOU STOLE MY POOR ZOE AWAY FROM ME YOU LITTLE--!!!" JP yelled at Zoe.  
  
"First of all, I, uh I mean she was never yours to begin with and second..."  
  
BAM!! Zoe had hit him hard on the head leaving one of those gimungo anime bumps.  
  
"Anyways... where are we goin, guys?" Tommy asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable to the subject.  
  
"Good question," Takuya said, thinking a bit on where they should go.  
  
"Yeah, seeing as how you were the one who called us here, but have no idea where we're going," Koji said a bit coldly.  
  
"I know where we're going! I just kind of, um... forgot!!"  
  
"Well, that's all besides the point. Where do you all think we should go?"  
  
"How about we all just walk around until we find something to do?" Zoe suggested.  
  
"Good idea! How's about I walk with you, Zoe?" JP asked, hitting on Koji... again.  
  
"Not a chance," Koji replied, pushing his face away from his.  
  
Then, the frontier kids got to walking in groups of two. First there was Zoe and Koji, holding hands and looking at their surroundings, thinking of what they could possibly do. Behind them were Takuya and Kouichi, plotting ways to leave the two alone. And behind them were a bummed looking JP and a Tommy trying to cheer him up.  
  
KOJI AND ZOE POV  
  
Silence filled the air as they walked. It was a bit too quiet for Zoe.  
  
"Um, Koji?"  
  
"Yeah, Z?"  
  
"You know, you don't have to hold my hand if you don't want to."  
  
"Why? You wanna let go now?"  
  
"No! No, its not that. It's just... you seemed a bit uneasy about the whole thing. If you don't want to hold hands, then I won't make you."  
  
"It's alright, Zoe. You don't have to worry about me. It's not like we're really dating or anything. I can handle a bit of peer pressure."  
  
"No, you can't handle it, Koji. I can sense it whenever you feel something. You're not exactly as good at hiding your feelings as you were before. And anyways, you're one of my best friends. Therefore, I worry about you. Not because I'm your pretend girlfriend... I mean boyfriend."  
  
Koji looked at Zoe straight in the eyes and he instantly knew that what she had said had come straight from the heart. "Thanks, Zoe." He said, flashing her a quick smile.  
  
TAKUYA AND KOUICHI POV  
  
"What on earth do you think they're talking about?" Takuya asked, trying to read Zoe and Koji's lip movements and actions.  
  
"Who cares about that, just help me think of a plan to give them some alone time," Kouichi said with a thinking face.  
  
"Why would we want to do that? They're already dating. There's no more fun in it."  
  
"Let's just say that I know a few things that you don't," Kouichi said with a sly grin on his face.  
  
"Like what?" Takuya asked with curiosity.  
  
"Sorry, my friend, but I'm sworn to secrecy. Though you don't know the things I know, if you help me, it'll still be fun to watch."  
  
"Ooh... Gotcha. So we leave em, spy on em, and have hours of fun. Now, that seems like the perfect afternoon." Takuya said smiling.  
  
"You got it," Kouichi said, satisfied with his evil schemes being helped along by a friend.  
  
(Well, it's getting pretty late at night and I'm getting a bit lazy so yeah. All that goes on with Tommy and JP is that JP cries like the big fat baby he is [sorry JP fans!!] and Tommy tries to get him to stop. Now, lets get back to the good part of the story!)  
  
"Hey, Tommy!!" Takuya yelled behind him.  
  
"Hold on, JP, I'll be right back," Tommy said to the big weenie, then, ran up to Takuya and Kouichi, "You need me?"  
  
"Yeah, do you think you could keep JP busy?" Takuya asked.  
  
"Sure, what for?" Tommy asked, letting curiosity get the better of him.  
  
"We're just gonna go play some matchmaker," Kouichi said happily, "Just make sure JP isn't within reaching distance to us or them." Kouichi said pointing over to the couple.  
  
"Actually, make sure he can't even _see_ any of us," Takuya added.  
  
"Got it!," Tommy answered firmly.  
  
"Thanks," they both said in unison as Tommy ran back over to where JP was walking at the back of the group.  
  
"Hey, lover kids!!" Takuya called out. They both looked behind them and stopped for the two boys to catch up.  
  
"What is it?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Kouichi and I are gonna go check out that new game store! I hear they got HOURS of sample gameplay goin on in there!" Takuya said excitedly.  
  
"Yep! Have fun hangin out with Tommy and JP!! See ya!!" Kouichi said as the two ran off down the street.  
  
"Actually, speaking of us, we're gonna go get some more ice cream and candy," Tommy said happily, "See ya!!!!"  
  
With that, JP and Tommy left, with the two standing there with confused looks on their faces.  
  
"So... what do we do?" Koji asked, blushing at the thought of them alone.  
  
"Beats me. What do you feel like doing?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Wanna just walk around some more til we find something?" Koji suggested.  
  
"Sure!" Zoe answered as they walked off once again, fingers entwined. Looking for things to do.  
  
Soooooooo, did you guys like? It's a bit longer than my usual chapter, so I'm hoping that satisfies you. Please R&R!! I'm having writers block!! HELP!!


	9. A Plan That Took Forever To Work

EEE!!! So excited!! Sorry peoples, but I'm just real real hyper and in one heck of a good mood!! And ya know why? I'M GOIN TO COMICON BABY!!!!!!!!! And if what my sources say are correct, the day im goin, the ppl who do the voices of the teen titans are supposed to be there!! I GET TO MEET TARA STRONG!! SHES LIKE THE BESTEST VOICE ACTRESS THAT EVER LIVED!!! Well, more or less, you all probably wanna just get on with the shoutouts (probably not even that) and the story (more likely that). Sooooooo... LETS GET ON WITH IT!!!!!!!!   
  
Sakura2387- you're absolutely right!! You can NEVER go wrong with lotsa blushing goin on with such a cute couple! Whether it's a fic or manga, ITS HELLA CUTE!!   
  
YuMmy CoWs891- Spanx much for all the reviews!! Isn't it just beautiful? Just thinking of Koji and Zoe holding hands, how can you resist having that fluffy feeling you always get when you read a fluff fic!! This isn't even a fluffy fic, yet you feel it?! ITS SO GREAT!! Hehe, I had no idea it would be that funny for JP to be hitting on Koji. Now that I think about it, I can't stop laughing!!  
  
Tiyamoto Girl- Thanks for the feedback on my "clock" question! But, yeesh!! Getting hit, by your brother's ELBOW?! My god!! Just thinking about it makes me cringe up and go into feedle position!! shudder one question... is your brother really thick headed? If so, just be thankful he didn't headbutt ya! God bless you!! Haha... juss playin!

MagicalSorceress- Spanx for the review!! Just hearing that my fic rocks makes me so happy!! i never knew people would like it this much!

chibi minamoto- Spanx for the review! its good to have a lil constuctive critisism (did i spell that right?) every once in a while. true, that JP or Junpei (whatever which way you like it) is a bit out of character. and now that i think about it, you're right and _all_ the characters are a bit different. actually i noticed that in every fic with Kouichi, we all happen to make him the one who tries to annoy the crap outta Koji when really in the show he's your average brotherly loving kid! but thats the way the story go's right? again, thanx for the review!  
  
Anywho, let's get a story goin before my hyperness wears off!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own digimon. u jackbutts should already know that by now. Go do your research! Digimon is owned by how many gimungo companies such as toei and Bandai?! YEEEEEEEESH!!!!!  
  
Chaper 9- A Scheme That Took Forever To Work  
  
"Do you see anything?!" Takuya asked for about the millionth time to Kouichi.  
  
"Takuya, will you shut up and think up a plan, already?" Kouichi replied, not looking at him, but instead at the couple through a pair of binoculars.  
  
"I told you my plan! You said it was stupid and they'd catch us too easily!"  
  
"In which is all true!" Kouichi yelled back, "But... it's the only plan we've got, so we'll just stick to it."  
  
"What are you two up to now?" the owner of the shop they were in asked.  
  
"Tryin to get my brother and our friend together," Kouichi answered, still looking through the binoculars.  
  
"Again? Kouichi, are you ever gonna give up on those two? Well, I take it you're gonna need supplies?" he asked.  
  
"No, to the giving up and yes, to the supplies," Kouichi replied.  
  
"What'll it be this time, Takuya?"  
  
"Well, we're gonna need..."  
  
ZOE AND KOJI POV  
  
The two were walking down the street looking though each shop window they passed by, thinking of what they could possibly do together... alone.  
  
"Koji? Do you think we'll ever get back to normal?" Zoe asked out of the blue.  
  
"I don't know, Zoe," Koji said solemnly, "I sure hope so though... JP hitting on me every 2 seconds is really starting to scare me."  
  
"Welcome to my world," Zoe said sarcastically.  
  
They walked in silence again, but Koji couldn't stand it.  
  
"Zoe, look," Koji said, stopping and turning Zoe to face him, "I know that we both know what happened, or was _about_ to happen in that bathroom. I can't stand to not talk about it. It's killing me."  
  
"Koji, I—"Zoe began.  
  
"Scuse' me! Pardon me! Sorry!" Came a boy's voice from behind. They both looked to see who was making all the noise when a boy in jeans and a really big t shirt and baseball cap rode by really fast on his bike. He rode by so fast that Zoe lost her balance and fell into Koji, who caught her before she could fall to the ground.  
  
"Um, thanks Koji," Zoe said as he pulled her up, "Sorry about that."  
  
"Not your fault," he replied.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"You missed, you idiot!!" Kouichi yelled into his walkie talkie, still looking out the shop window with some binoculars.  
  
"Well, why don't you try to ride a bike really fast without injuring anybody! Not to mention, this shirt is really big. Stupid costume. Don't worry... I'll get it right this time," Takuya replied.  
  
"I'm only hoping you will," Kouichi said, putting down the walkie talkie and looking out the window once more.  
  
"Hey, people can you all get a move on here?! I'm in a hurry!" yelled the "mysterious" biker boy riding back down the street going the other way. He passed Koji and Zoe, making Zoe fall into his arms, yet again.  
  
"Hey? Wasn't that guy riding that way a couple minutes ago?" Zoe asked pointing the other direction.  
  
"I guess some people are just plain weird," Koji replied.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"You missed... _AGAIN_?!" Kouichi yelled into the walkie talkie.  
  
"Ok, so my aim was a bit off..." Takuya said trailing off.  
  
"Just get back to the costume shop and I'll go," Kouichi said.  
  
"Oh, alright..." Takuya said sadly.  
  
Back to Zoe and Koji...  
  
Koji pulled her up again and decided he wanted her to finish what she was about to say. "What were you about to say, Zoe? You, know... before you got interrupted by that guy... twice."  
  
"Well, I was about to say that—"Zoe begain again.  
  
"Move it people!!" said another boy on a bike rushing towards somewhere, "My hamster's dying of kidney problems and she will get that last run on her wheel!!! PETCO, HERE I COME!!!" he yelled, riding past Zoe and knocking her over into Koji, for the third time.

(A/N Do i look like a PETCO owner? no. well, actually no one can see me so no one really knows, though i doubt people would believe me if i told em i was. anyways, i do not own petco.)  
  
"What is this?! Some freak show convention that I should be a part of?! Yeesh!! I'll be known as the girl who falls five seconds after she stands back up!!" Zoe yelled to no one in particular, making everyone passing by stop and stare.  
  
"Hehehe... um... I was practicing for a play! I, um got the role for a girl for some strange reason and my teacher is being a butt about it! Hehehehe..." Zoe yelled back at the people.  
  
"Way to cover up, Z," Koji said sarcastically.  
  
Meanwhile again...  
  
"Not as easy as you think, now is it?" Takuya said to Kouichi in an "I told you so" tone, "And what was with the "hamster" story? Yeesh, Kouichi._ NEVER_ go into acting."  
  
"Ok, I'll do it again and this time I wont miss," Kouichi said firmly, getting off the bike, "Just with a few minor changes in the plan. Get the camera ready, Takuya, cause the third time's the charm."  
  
"But this is the fourth time, we've done this..." Takuya said, trying to act the slightest bit smarter.  
  
"WHATEVER! Just get the camera out" Kouichi yelled angrily.  
  
Back to the couple...  
  
"Look, Koji... Before I almost get myself run over by a bike again, I just wanted to say that you are right. I was aware of what was going on in the bathroom. I don't know why it happened, but I do know that we were about to—"  
  
Just then, a disguised Kouichi pushed his way through the crowd of people walking by and right when he got near the two standing to the side, he ran by and "accidently" shoved Zoe into Koji and...  
  
(A/N I'll be nice today and decide NOT to leave this a cliffy...)  
  
"I don't know why it happened, but I do know that we were about to—"Zoe got pushed into Koji, but this time his lips broke her fall. She fell into Koji and their lips met for the first time. They both blushed furiously, but neither could pull away as they were both in such shock.  
  
"Takuya! Get out the camera!!" Kouichi yelled/whispered into his walkie talkie as he walked away as fast as he could.  
  
"Gotcha," Takuya said at the other end of the walkie talkie. He pulled out a video camera and got it all on tape. After about 5 seconds they pulled away.  
  
"Um... did that just..." Koji tried to ask, but his words were all jumbled up.  
  
"I, um... we... eh..." was all Zoe could babble about.  
  
Just then, Takuya and Kouichi showed up at their sides.  
  
"What's up guys? We've been looking all over for you!" Takuya lied.  
  
"Oh, um... hey," Koji managed to say.  
  
Zoe couldn't even talk. Her eyes were wide, her mouth was open, and her face was so red, you could walk up to her carrying any red item and it would blend right in. She knew the only things that would come out of her mouth were either a variety of "ums, ehs, uhs, and a bunch of broken up words" or her breakfast. So, she just raised her hand in a sort of waving gesture.  
  
"Sooooooooo, how was your guy's evening?" Takuya questioned.  
  
It was then that the two snapped back to reality and spat out whatever words came first.  
  
"Boring!" Koji yelled. "Uneventful!" Zoe added.  
  
"Ah... I see," Kouichi replied, knowing that they had both lied, "Well, how about we all go look for Tommy and JP?"  
  
"Great!" Zoe said. "We'll be right behind ya!" Koji added.  
  
As soon as Takuya and Kouichi walked far from hearing distance Koji decided to ask Zoe what had just happened.  
  
"Um, Zoe? Did we just..."  
  
"Yes, Koji, we did."  
  
"Well, what do we do now?"  
  
"Only thing I have to say about this is not a word to anyone."  
  
"Same here"  
  
insert awkward silence  
  
Well, that would be the end of this chapter. Sorry for such a sucky ending, but it was all I could think of. Please R&R! Wasn't that kiss awesome?! AWWWWW!!!!!! Makes me feel so happy inside!!


	10. Evening Naps

Well everyone, I am at my tenth chapter!! I have never gotten that far!! Haha...well thas the good news, the bad news is that I all outta ideas seeing as I blew em all on my last 9 chapters!! Sooo, if this chapter doesn't turn out as good, then I am SOOOOOOO sorry!! I'm brainstorming as I go!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon... though I do own a huge headache coming from all this thinking!  
  
Chapter 10- Evening Nap  
  
It had been a long day for the frontier kids and they were all met up back at the park under their old tree again.  
  
"Man, am I full!" Tommy proclaimed (hm... proclaimed... is that the right word usage?).  
  
"You can say that again!" JP added.  
  
"Well, you kind of ate through a lifetime supply of ice cream," Takuya said.  
  
"Yep, and it was beau-ti-ful!" JP said happily.  
  
"What did you guys do, Takuya?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Who? Me and Kouichi? Same ol' afternoon spent in the videogame store," Takuya lied, "Not much, just the usual."  
  
"Yeah, and man am I tired!" Kouichi said.  
  
"What about you, Koji? What'd you and Zoe..." Takuya started.  
  
The four turned around from their spot on the ground towards where the two were sitting, only to find Koji sleeping with his back towards the tree trunk and Zoe asleep with her head resting on his shoulder. (A/N AWW!! Just thinking of this scene makes me feel so fluffy inside!! SO CUTE!!)  
  
"...do?" Takuya finished.  
  
Takuya and Kouichi looked at each other, then back at the couple and smiled evil "get out the camera" grins. Tommy wasn't really paying attention and was more focused on how much his stomach was starting to hurt. JP's ears were practically shooting steam, but thankfully he was too full of ice cream to get up, or even make the slightest move for that matter.  
  
"That actually doesn't seem like a bad idea," Kouichi said.  
  
"Yeah, I could use an afternoon nap," Takuya said, "How about you guys?" Takuya looked over to JP and Tommy, but they were already knocked out from their food coma. "Eh, if you can't beat em, join em! But, first... a lil' souvineer!"  
  
With that Takuya took out a camera, took a picture of Koji and Zoe sleeping, and then climbed up the tree and into a low branch, and decided to sleep there. Kouichi just lay down exactly where he was and got to sleep.  
  
About a half hour later...  
  
KOJI POV  
  
Koji lay where he was when he awoke, but kept his eyes closed.  
  
'Man, that was one weird dream. Hah! Me? Kiss Zoe?! I have gotta watch what I eat before I go to sleep. Hm? What's this pressure I'm feeling on my shoulder?'  
  
Koji opened his eyes and looked to the right. His eyes widened at the sight he saw.  
  
'Ack! It wasn't a dream! I really did kiss Zoe! And what the heck is she doing laying on me? Er... actually when you think about it, it's me laying on me. This whole switching bodies and acting like we're dating thing is getting outta control... not to mention confusing. Hm... acting, I don't exactly think that's the right word anymore. Wonder what Zoe thinks about all this... which brings me to thinking, where the heck are we?'  
  
Koji looked around and saw JP and Tommy laying on their backs snoring pretty loud with their stomachs being quite big and round. Kouichi was laying on his stomach with a smug grin on his face.  
  
'Hm... I wonder what makes him so happy? Good dream, I presume? Where's Takuya?'  
  
Then, he heard the loudest snore of all coming from the branch above him.  
  
'Yeesh! Zoe and Kouichi are about the only ones who sleep quietly. I wonder if I sound like these three... nah! Whoa!!'  
  
Koji felt some slight movement and looked to where Zoe was on him. She had wrapped her arms around his waist and her head now lay on his chest. Koji stiffened at this action and blushed quite a bit.  
  
"I love you... Koji..." Zoe mumbled in her sleep.  
  
'She what's me?! Heh... maybe I'm hallucinating! Yeah, that's it! I'm going crazy! She probably said something else and my ears just aren't working today! I mean, there's just no way that Zoe could love me! Even if she did say that she loved me, weird things go on when you're asleep! It's probably just a crazy dream of hers! It's best that I just forget all of what I just heard right now!' Koji said firmly in his mind. 'Just forget all of that and go back to sleep!' Koji decided and fell back asleep.  
  
ok, that was a really short chapter and was a bit rushed. But, it's really late at night and I am not exactly an insomniac so i start running outta ideas fast. HELP!! Goodnite and R&R!! 


End file.
